Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{75}-\sqrt{48}$
Answer: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{75}-\sqrt{48}$ $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 3}-\sqrt{16 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}-\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= \sqrt{3}+5\sqrt{3}-4\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 1 + 5 - 4 )\sqrt{3} = 2\sqrt{3}$